Confusion Of Love
by lah15
Summary: Um mal entendido...  Ela acha que ele a traiu...  Ele quer se explicar...  Sera que eles vão conseguir desfazer esse mal entendido '  Fic dedicada a minha Best Juh  .   Espero que goste amiiga...


Capitulo Unico

Fic dedicada a minha Best Juh

Era uma noite fria e chovia muito La fora, e eu estava mais uma vez chorando por causa dele. Eu já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes eu fiquei trancada no quarto sozinha e chorando por causa dele. De todas as coisas que ele já me fez essa foi a pior.

Flash Back On:

Eu estava saindo da escola e resolvi tomar um sorvete fui para a sorveteria que tinha perto da escola, e eu estava muito feliz, eu tinha conseguido finalmente me declarar pro garoto que eu gosto e ele tinha me pedido em namoro *-*

Eu andava tranqüilamente quando eu chego na sorveteria, eu fiquei totalmente paralisada, por que o meu suposto namorado estava beijando, BEIJANDO, outra e a vaca maldita, e a cachorra da Sasame não sei das quantas uma garota metida do 1 ano. E é claro que eu fui La tirar satisfação.

- SABUKO NO GAARA. Ò.Ó

Os dois deram um pulo.

- S-satsuki?

- o que você ta fazendo com essa... Essa daí?

- Satsuki eu posso explicar...

- quer saber to terminando com você, não aparece mais na minha frente.

Flash Back Off

Depois disso vim correndo pra casa, por sorte não tinha ninguém em casa então eu tomei um banho, depois fui pra cozinha pegar um pote de sorvete de chocolate e fui pro meu quarto e Ca estou eu, chorando por causa de um filme muito meloso e me entupindo de sorvete é claro que eu estou chorando mais por causa do infeliz do Gaara.

*suspiro*

- droga.

Já faz duas horas que esta chovendo e o sorvete já esta acabando.

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim (é a campainha. Super tosco fazer o que ¬¬)

Eu fui correndo ver quem era podia ser a minha mãe que perdeu a chave de novo... Enfim fui correndo atender a porta.

Quando eu abri dei de cara com a Hina toda molhada.

- Hina? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- eu falei com a Tema e ela disse que você tava mal por que brigo com o Gaara.

- há isso.. mas Hina entra.

Depois eu levei ela pro meu quarto e emprestei uma roupa pra ela poder tomar um banho quente.

- então o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou assim que saiu do banheiro.

- bom é que eu... – eu contei tudo o que tinha acontecido. – e foi isso.

- a Sah não fica assim. – ela me abraço – a Tema pediu pra dizer que só não veio comigo por que estaria ocupada...

- ela vai sair com o Shika?

- não ela vai matar o Gaara. xD

- rs. *suspiro* Hina o que eu faço?

- lembra quando eu comecei a namorar o Naruto?

- lembro.

- lembra que a Shion tento de tudo pra separar a gente? E que ela ate agarro o Naruto na minha frente pra fazer a gente brigar?

- sim.

- então por que você não da uma chance pro Gaara se explicar?

- bom...

Tum Tum Tum (batida na janela. eu sei muiito tosco ¬¬')

- o que é isso? – a Hina perguntou e foi ate a janela e sorriu.

- acho que é pra você. – ela saiu de perto da janela.

Eu levantei da cama e fui ver o que era e o meu queixo caiu literalmente. O Gaara estava debaixo daquele temporal olhando pra minha janela. Eu abri e gritei

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI?

- EU PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ.

- EU NÃO QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ. – então ele olhou pra varanda e foi se abrigar La. Espera ai. Eu olhei ao redor e a Hina tinha sumido, será que... Eu abri a porta pra ir atrás da Hinata e dou de cara com o Gaara todo molhado olhando pra mim.

- o q-que... – eu já estava gaguejando.

- a Hinata foi embora, ela pediu desculpas por sair sem dar tchau.

- ela foi embora nessa chuva?

- a Temari tava esperando ela no carro, foi ela que me trouxe aqui.

- eu disse que não queria falar com você, então vai embora.

- Sah eu...

- não me interessa.

- é serio eu tenho uma ótima explicação pra isso.

- e quem disse que eu quero saber?

Ele ficou em silencio apenas me olhando, e de repente eu estava entre a parede e o corpo do Gaara (quem não gostaria de estar no lugar dela? *-*) ele estava segurando os meus braços e o rosto estava a centímetros do meu ele olhou nos meus olhos e fico em silencio.

- m-me s-solta.

- não ate você me ouvir.

- e-eu n-não quero o-ouvir.

- Sah eu juro que não te trai.

- não me traiu? Como não me traiu? Eu vi você com a vaca Sasame.

- eu tava na sorveteria esperando o Naruto e Sasuke, nos estávamos esperando a Hinata e a Sakura.

- pra que? – a essa altura eu já estava chorando.

- eles iam me ajudar a comprar uma coisa.

- o que?..

- mas ai a Sasame apareceu e foi conversar comigo. Eu estava de costas pra entrada e a Sasame deve ter visto você entrando, ela me agarro e eu fique em choque por isso não reagi, na hora que você grito o choque passo e eu consegui afastar ela.

- e você acha q-que e-eu vo acredita n-nisso?

Ficamos em silencio. Que eu me recusei a quebrar.

- eu comprei um anel.

- q-que?

- eu pedi pra eles me encontrarem, por que eu queria comprar um anel.

- pra que?

- como começamos a namorar eu achei... achei que você ia querer um anel tipo de compromisso.

- s-serio?

- é. – ele continuou olhando pra mim e eu devo estar muiito vermelha. /

- você vai me desculpar?

Eu respirei fundo e disse:

- e-eu te d-desculpo.

- serio?

Eu só concordei com um aceno. E ele me beijou... e que beijo *-*

Enquanto estávamos nos beijando a porta foi aberta com tudo e duas doidas chamadas Temari e Hinata entraram...

- FINALMENTE *-* - elas gritaram.

- v-vocês estavam ouvindo?

- bom... é...

- eu vo mata vocês – elas se entreolharam e saíram correndo e eu fui atrás o Gaara fico no quarto com uma cara irritada, mas o importante é que o meu namorado não me traiu e que estamos juntos de novo.

Fim.

Espero que gostem ^^

Kiss'


End file.
